Crossing Enemy Lines
by silvermoon2016
Summary: The war is over. Everyone survived except for one. Now she is hurting beyond anything, and he is calculating all her moves. Can these two work out their differences, or are one of them going to cross enemy lines to figure it out? Normal Disclaimers apply. Rated T for now.
1. Sunsets and Tears

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I feel blessed to be back here writing for what I truly love. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I will. Please leave a review, favorite and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

 **Crossing Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter 1: Sunset and Tears**

The glowing sunset, spilled bright colors into the sky, that illuminated the casket in front of them. It was a nightmare. They couldn't save him, no matter how fast the boy with the scar ran, it was no use. The fluffy brunette tried to help him, but to no avail. He died in her arms.

Looking around, Harry Potter was amazed at how many people showed up for his best friend's funeral. Rows upon rows of people they went to Hogwarts were there. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws. Luna and Neville were there, huddled closely together. Dean and Seamus, always the pair in school, paired again here. The Weasleys were sitting on the front row. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat together, with Mrs. Weasley head on her husband's shoulder letting the tears flow freely. Fred and George sat together silently and stoically. Bill, Percy, and Charlie stuck together next to Fred and George while Ginny sat behind her parents, trying to compose herself.

In the back of the rows were every single professor from Hogwarts and most major leaders from the Ministry, including Kinsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. Professor McGonagal and Professor Sprout stood next to each other, sadness etched in their face, and McGonagal comforting Professor Sprout. Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick were standing on the side of the chairs monitoring the students as they slowly assembled in.

After all was settled, Harry turned around and grasped Hermione's hand in his, as they heard the booming voice of Professor Remus Lupin.

"Faculty, Staff, Friends and Family. Today, we celebrate a life. Today is not a goodbye, but a celebration on how brave and courageous one of our own was, during the fight against evil, against our own humanity, against our very souls. Today, Ronald Billius Weasley, rests his soul among heroes. He is a beacon among the darkness, spreading his heroism to each and everyone of us. Let us not only take the time to find in our hearts to follow his example, but to practice it in our daily lives. I had the utmost pleasure to be a mentor, a teacher, and a friend to Ron. He was very upbeat, just like his family sitting here in front of me. Ron always taught me that the love of a family was more important than anything in the world. He gave up his life to save his family, his fiancée, and his best friend in the world. If everyone could now raise their wands."

The crowd whooshed as their wands raised high above them. As the sunset began to dim into the evening, everyone whispered "Lumos"

Thousands of small lights lit up the night sky and illuminated the casket in front of them, as Lupin lifted the casket off of the ground and started to levitate it towards the Lake. The Weasley's followed with Harry and Hermione right behind them. As they reached the lake, Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione, and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have gotten there on time. He would probably still be alive if I ran faster." Harry said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"No, Harry, it's okay. It's not your fault. It was my fault. I told him to go find you, and stupid Ronald didn't look to see..." Hermione's voice quivered, but not before the tears spiled down her checks, her hair frizzier than normal.

Harry held her tighter, and watched the back of Ginny Weasley stand proud and strong. She hadn't said much to him since that day, and the Weasley's were always kind to him. They were his family, and for them to lose their youngest son, it was heartbreaking. It was his fault, no matter how much Hermione said it wasn't.

Harry turned up and looked at Lupin. The wind started to pick up and Harry heard Lupin call him.

"Harry. Hermione. Would you like to say a few words?" Lupin inquired, quietly.

Nodding, Harry stepped forward, bringing Hermione with him.

"I just want to say, that Ron was the first person to accept me on the train when we were just kids. He was the only person to not gawk at me, or ask me strange questions, or things I didn't know then. His death was untimely, and once again, I'm sorry to everyone, as it is my fault he's gone. I – " Harry choked at the last and had to leave and scurried back behind the Weasleys

Hermione was next. Harry looked at her with teared filled eyes, and nodded at her.

"Harry and Ron may have not liked me at all in the beginning, but they were the best of friends I could ever ask for. Ron and I were always arguing, about the stupidest stuff, and when it came down to relationships, it was like the Whomping Willow had hit him over the head and knocked all sense out of him." Hermione paused, wiping the tears from her face. "I have to thank him for finally figuring out that we did really work together."

She pulled out a small box. Harry smiled to himself as he remember going with Ron to pick it out. He was a nitwit about it, but he was ready to take that step with her. Finally, after seven years of mindless bantering and arguing about everything.

"He was going to give this to me after this was all said and done." Hermione choked back tears again. She shook her head and hurried back to where Harry was.

The night sky illuminated itself in the deepest of blacks with billions of stars. The lake was a murky color, and Harry could see small merpeople swimming along without a care in the world. Turning back to Lupin, Harry watched him silently guide the floating casket and gently lowered it in the lake. The pent up sadness and emotion that bottled against his heart exploded. He took off running for the Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't stop until he knew where to stop. It was not as if he was scared of the Forbidden Forest, but he knew he'd find the one person he desperately needed to talk to. Running as fast as he can, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. The wind that stung his face dried his tears, but the streaks were still there. Though his scar did not bother him anymore, it was still there, shining in all its dulled glory.

Harry stopped finally into a middle of a clearing. In front of him, he saw the person he was looking for.

"Hagrid, I need to talk to you." Harry said, before giving the half-giant a half hug.

"Harry, I knew you'd come. Let's get yer a cup a tea, eh?" Hagrid said, gently.

Together, the pair walked over to the hut, as they did so long ago his first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Old Faces

**Author's Note: Am sorry for so long in updating, I was hoping for more hits. I have another story in the works in another category, and I'm working on that one as well.**

 **Anyway, mystery person here, and I"m hoping for a review and a like!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Draco Malfoy, if I did, Slytherin would probably be on fire.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Faces

Hermione sat in the ground, near the lake, staring absentmindedly out to where Ron's casket laid to rest. It was always one of his pet peeves to see what's at the bottom of the Lake, and now she was sure he was seeing first hand.

Sighing, Hermione starting flicking rocks in the lake, trying to make them skip. It was something that they shared together on numerous occasions, and now they were no more.

She touched the ring that she wore around her neck. It was a simple ring with one gleaming sapphire on it, her birthstone. It took Ron about four years before remembering her birthday, and this time was no different.

"Oh, Ronald. How could you have been so stupid?" Hermione yelled loudly. A flock of birds fluttered at the sudden noise. She knelt down and wept into her hands.

What seemed like hours of crying, a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

Screaming, Hermione tried to run away or get her wand, but they held her in place, yelling her name.

"Hermione! Hermione! It's me, relax."

Looking up, she saw the swish of blonde hair and those sparkling green eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked.

"I used to see you two come down here. You seemed happy." The newcomer answered in a quiet voice.

"I am, I mean I was, I – " Hermione stammered. She didn't know how to act.

"I thought we were good for each other. Your brains, and my wit? We made a great team, Hermione."

Hermione sighed loudly and turned away. She didn't want to face him yet, it was too soon. After her engagement to Ron, -he- didn't want her, let alone be around her. He was hurt, and she wished he would understand.

"I'm sorry. I thought we could still be friends." Hermione turned toward the lake, not wanting him to see her misting eyes.

"I guess I'll just go then, Granger. If you're willing to cross the line again, or find the part of you that enjoyed me, come find me. You'll know where I'll be."

Hermione turned around to say something, but he was gone, not a trace there was ever another person next to her.

She bunched up her fists, letting her fingernails dig into her palm, drawing blood.

Looking around, she had to find the one other person who would understand her. Throwing one last rock into the lake, and saying goodbye to Ron for now, Hermione started to walk back up, toward the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I hope you'll come back." Hermione whispered more to herself.

* * *

"So, Harry, how yer doing?" Hagrid asked with a half-smile.

"I feel like something is just off balance. It was all my fault, Hagrid." Harry choked out, holding back the tears again.

He had sat with Hagrid well after the funeral, and just sobbed. He couldn't bear to show anyone his weakness. They still didn't know the full story.

"Now, look 'ere, Harry. You cannot blame yerself for something that was out of yer control. Look at Gwarp! I cannot blame me mum for her, er, extracurricular activities, but me thinks it was for the better, cuz I got me a half-brother." Hagrid, tried to lighten the mood, but Harry just glared at him.

"That's not the same, and you know it. Now the Weasley's have lost their youngest son, Hermione and I lost our best friend, and her; her fiancé. He…I can't say it now, Hagrid, give me some time." Harry said, angrily.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Harry raised his eyes. It was a light, timid knock, and only one person could ever do that.

"It's Mione, Hagrid. Let her in." Harry said dully, taking a small sip of tea.

Harry heard the door creak open and Hagrid squishing Hermione as he always does. Hermione squeaked and struggled to not fall down.

"How are ya, Hermione?" Hagrid asked with a smile. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, Hagrid. Was hoping I'd find Harry here?"

"'Lo, Hermione."

"Harry!" Harry was covered in a big hug, knocking the tea cup out of his hand, and her bushy hair suffocating him.

"Harry, you scared me when you took off like that." Hermione said, talking a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry. I had to clear my head. Looks like you had to do the same." Harry said, tilting his head. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"He came to see me at the lake." Hermione said, slumping into a chair, petting Fang.

* * *

He stared at her picture every night. It was two years of pure bliss. He didn't realize the hatred he kept inside him for seven years, disappeared. Something inside of him stirred in him, when they started being civil to one another, and Potter didn't help either.

Six months it took to get on _their_ good graces, and that was the longest six months. They had to meet in secret. He couldn't resist her. Those years on school, just watching her. He was horrible to her, and didn't blame them for not trusting him. He didn't really have a spotless record.

After two years, she was gone. Just like that. Fell right into the arms of Ronald Weasley, fiancé no doubt. How could she? Not that she was ever going to forgive him.

Draco traced his finger along her face in the picture.

"Hermione, you have no idea what you do to me. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but we are going to be crossing lines soon enough." Draco whispered to himself.

Putting the picture back, he grabbed his travel robes and apparated himself out the door. No one was going to stop his mission, not even the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
